Beautiful Pain
by Jisbonrule
Summary: A lot of Jisbon, a bit of pain and a bit of Red John!


**Beautiful Pain**

In one hour, every thing had changed. It had gone from something so beautiful, to something so painful.

One hour earlier...

"I would kill for a cup of coffee!" I muttered to myself. "But too much coffee will-" I stopped. I must sound deluded, I thought to myself.

"Not deluded," said a sleepy voice from the other side of the room, that made me jump. Patrick Jane.

"Oh, you heard," I turned round to look at him. He was sprawled out on the couch, his waistcoat undone. That's not to say I didn't notice other details, but that one stuck out the most.

He smiled a peaceful smile, and gazed up at me with dazzling blue eyes. "I'll get you a coffee, I don't want you to kill anyone, for that would be very hypocritical." He sighed, swinging his legs round and getting up.

"I suppose I shouldn't object," I said, raising my eyebrows and sitting down at my desk.

He returned, minutes later, holding a cup of coffee. "Enjoy," he said dryly.

I accepted it and swung my chair round, taking a sip and placing it precariously on the edge of my desk.

I jumped when Patrick Jane's arms slid around my waist. He slowly turned me round. "Don't I get a thanks?" he whispered, putting his head on one side, looking deep into my eyes.

"Uh, you would've done if the coffee was a bit warmer," I joked nervously, trying to regain my hard exterior.

He tutted and rolled his eyes and started to walk away. I placed my hands on his shoulders and turned him round and pulled him in for a long kiss. God, I thought, how long have I wanted to do that?

After what seemed like a century, Jane pulled back. "It was only a coffee," he smirked, kissing me again.

"Listen, Jane, I-"

"Listen, Lisbon, I-"

We giggled nervously.

"You first," He smiled at me, playing with my hair.

"OK, Jane, I've wanted to say this for a long time."

"Yeah, I know."

"Really?" I blushed, believing him.

"No! Go on, tell me!" He laughed.

"I, um, Jane, I..."

"Need to tell me about the new Red John case?" Jane suggested, teasing me.

"I love you, Patrick Jane." I looked up at him and kissed him. I looked at his shocked face once more and walked out of the room, leaving him stunned.

I collided with Special Agent Hightower on my way out.

"Watch where you're going, Lisbon!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was just..."

"I needed to tell you something anyway." She barked, "The whereabouts of Red John's accomplice, Natasha Hall, has been located. Gather your team up and we are heading straight there. The coordinates are on your phone, I've just sent them to you."

"Oh, OK," I stammered, "Right away."

We arrived at the house at precisely 3.30PM. Many SUVs, identical to ours were parked around the building. I got out, and opened the door for Van Pelt. The rest of my team were there, standing by another SUV. Wayne Rigsby, tucking into what looked like a doughnut. Kimball Cho, cool and calm, his face reflecting the seriousness of the situation. And Patrick Jane, his face stiff. His expression became even graver when he noticed that I had arrived.

I didn't have time for him right now though, and I knew that he had no time for me now that Red John was involved.

My radio went off "Lisbon, do you receive?" Oh, Bosco. He thinks he's James Bond when he uses the radios. "Target in sight, four o'clock. The bedroom window, in other words. Send in your negotiators. Over."

I called Rigsby over.

"What's up?" his voice muffled by doughnut.

"Tell Jane to get his ass in there, and we will follow if it starts to kick off." I ordered.

"Sure thing, boss."

He swivelled round and walked back to Jane. I could see them conversing. Jane walked into the house, looking behind him to check that we were coming.

We waited downstairs, whilst Jane went upstairs. He was to let us know if anything happened.

Time seemed to stand still as we waited for Jane to return downstairs. Ten minutes later, I agreed to go upstairs and see what was going on.

I crept up the stairs, and I suddenly became very aware of my gun resting in its ankle holster. I opened the bedroom door slowly. There was not a sound.

I reeled back in shock as a saw Patrick Jane collapse onto the floor, blood pouring out from his stomach. I gasped. I ran into the room, looking around for Natasha Hall. She was no where to be seen. The window was wide open. She had shot Jane and escaped using the window. I ran over to Jane, who was struggling to breath.

"Jane? Jane! Stay with me OK?" I whispered.

"Teresa?" He muttered, reaching out to touch my face.

A tear slid down my cheek. "Patrick, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. Right, I'm calling paramedics." I raised my radio up to my mouth. "Bosco, I need paramedics up here immediately. Jane is down."

In an instant paramedics started to climb the stairs. I looked at Jane. He was barely hanging on.

"Teresa, I love you. I am going to live, OK? And, I am going to live every second of my life for you, Lisbon."

Paramedics burst in. Blood was everywhere. It was painful to look at. But listening to Jane's voice was beautiful. He was going to be OK. This was beautiful pain.


End file.
